Fantasy Dream, Mystic Nightmare
by SwordOfBlackRoses
Summary: Link gets tossed onto Earth?! A human is brought back to Hyrule?! Sedric loves Zelda but doesn't know it's someone else in dusguise!?! ~*CHAPTER TWO IS UP!*~Please R/R =D
1. The Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda! BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 The Stranger  
  
"I want to come with mama!" Cried Thomas. "Mama will be back soon." I said soothingly, "Let's turn on the radio while we are waiting." "I wonder Bain is?" asked Thomas a while later. "He's at school." I said, tired of him jabbering. Suddenly a police siren rang out so loud it sounded like it had started at the site of our car parked at Walmart, as though we had performed some illegal operation! Well, it had started right outside of our car but it was gone within a split second, chasing after what looked like a runaway horse with someone on it that was flailing like a rag doll in a baby's hand, or a bull rider on a bull gone mad. The horse hadn't been there a second ago. it just sort of came and as soon as the horse had started running from the police car the person flung off from going so fast. The person gave a short yelp and fell on his back on the ground a few yards away from our car. For some reason no one else stopped to take a look. I guess it was just because they were so interested in the horse that they didn't even notice the person on it. I hesitated for a second, and then I decided to take my chances to see what had happened to the person that no one else had noticed. I had never seen such clothes before on a real person. He had a forest green tunic that was so long it looked like it came down for a skirt. The tunic was tightened around the waist by a belt. He was wearing.tights??? Maybe he was Robin Hood, but he didn't look a thing like Robin. He had big brown boots that would come up to his knees but were sort of crumpled so they came down halfway under his knees. He had a hat sort of shaped like a curved cone, but it was loose from the fall so that his long light brown hair was thrown on the ground carelessly. He looked like he was knocked out so his eyes were closed. He had earrings! Ewwwww. Earrings on guys just wasn't right. Well that was what I thought anyway. You know? He also had pointy ears. Now there was something you didn't see everyday. He was a bit cute actually. But that didn't keep me from being scared of him. He looked like he was in his middle teens. Plus he had a sword and shield. I had never seen a real sword. Just in cartoons and nintendo. I reached out to touch it. I did it very slowly and carefully. My hand was about a foot from his sword when he suddenly jumped up, eyes open, shield propped. He drew his sword and gave a hard and quick slash! Luckily he wasn't completely awake so he missed a couple feet from my head. In the surprise, I had jumped back quickly. Within the short swinging of his sword I stole a glance at his eyes. 'Oh my goodness!' I thought. Those eyes were HUGE! I had never seen such big eyes in my life! They looked like they took up half of his head! Seriously! Aside from that they were the strangest color I had seen for eyes. They were a dark-blue- purplish color. Like. indigo, I guess. That was weird! He was about to take a closer slash to my head when he passed out again. "Hmmmmmm, must be a reflex. Hehe." I said, wondering if it really was a reflex or not. He certainly didn't look like he was from around here. You could tell that in an instant. I took a better look at him; come to think of it he looked really familiar in some way. I didn't remember where I had seen him before. Maybe it was someone else I was thinking of. but who else would be dressed like this? He just reminded me of Robin Hood a little too much I guess. I had forgotten that Thomas was still in the car waiting. I went to see if he was all right. It was 2:18 when I had left, now it was 2:25. That was about his naptime. Since I had left the radio on he had fallen asleep. Although it was only people talking I changed the station to soft classical music so that he would stay asleep. Mom had left her ice water in the car, so I grabbed it and went outside. He was still passed out so I took the water and threw it hard from far away so that if he tried to slash his sword suddenly again, it wouldn't hit me. He blinked once or twice, and then realized he was still on the ground and it would probably be better if he stood to defend himself. He stood quickly but in his rush almost fell over again. As he stood up and steadied himself, he drew his sword. He had been mostly blinking and blinking at the ground trying to get the water out of his eyes, he looked up, then he spotted me. 


	2. A Different World

Chapter 2 A Different World  
  
He gave a small gasp and started to move backwards, he heard the loud screech of a car's horn, gave a yell ran forward knocking me backward into the car. I hit my head hard and he fell on top of me. Me, being much smaller of course, got smashed under his weight. He got up as quickly as he could, and ran behind our car. Then he realized it was the same kind of thing that made the noise so he started to run as fast as he could with his sword out. But when he had turned from ours and started to run he noticed there was an entire lot of them in front of him. He spun around slowly, with his shield out, looking at all the cars that outnumbered him about 70 to 1. Finally he found that there was no way to escape. Then, all of a sudden saw me again. he saw that none of the cars were attacking me, and that I was standing there.waiting to see what would he would do next with surprise in my eyes. His cheeks turned red, he brushed off his tunic, and he tapped his shoes on the ground to knock all the excess grass off of them. I smiled faintly and said, "Who. are you?" He looked up, I noticed that the red in his cheeks was turning to light pink and he said, "Uh, who are you first? Also, what are those.those.things, and why do they make so much noise but not hurt you?" "Well, those are cars and they have a horn to let you know to get out of the way, not to hurt you." I said, not sure if I should be talking to this person I didn't even know. "Oh.ok." he said. "Well, Uh, I, did you ever tell me who you were?" "No." I said. "But neither did you." "Good point. Well, you tell me who you are then I will tell you." He said, the red completely out of his cheeks now. "Well, I am not sure if it is safe to tell you who I Am." I said carefully, he still had his sword in his hand. I just then noticed that he was left handed, but that didn't matter. What mattered right then was that he had a sword. He noticed that I was staring at his sword when I said that so he put it back in its sheath. Then he said, "It is ok, I am not going to hurt you, I don't even know where I am at this point. Plus there are people all around us. Why would I hurt you if I knew who you were?" "Well you could be out on a mission to capture me and be pretending you don't know me. But the chances of that are.not likely." "You have quite an imagination but.no, that's not what I'm here for. Well, if you won't tell me your name then at least tell me where I am. Please, it is the least you could do." "Well now, that is better. You are in Meridian Mississippi, and." I hesitated. "I am Katie. So there are no cars where you come from? I want to here about that place. I am 12 years old and I am home schooled. What about you?" "Well," he said. "I am Link Of Hyrule, I am 15 years old, and I don't know what a home school is." "Oh my! You must live pretty far away if you don't know what all this stuff is. All well, I will explain it to you later, k? Oh and one more thing.was that your horse?" I asked. "Yes." He said proudly. "That was Epona. We had a bit of trouble." "Yes, I was about to ask, how did you get here?" I asked. "Well," he said. "I was taking Epona for a walk in the forest. It had been a while since she had had a drink of water, so we were looking for a stream or river. Well, we found one after a while but trees surrounded it, so we went in between these two trees and we ended up beside this long black thing your 'cars' run on. Epona got scared half to death by the cars and started to run frantically. I got bucked off.obviously." "Yes, you looked like a rag doll on that horse! She was going so fast you looked like you broke every bone in your body! You're lucky you didn't break your spine from that fall!" I said. We stood silent for a little bit. After a while I said. "You look really familiar some how. I don't know how I know you but it has been bugging me ever since I saw you lying on the ground. What was your name again?" "Link Of Hyrule." He said. "At least I can still fight!" and with that he bent down a little, took his sword from his sheath, and positioned himself like he was about to swing around. "Not while everyone is watching! You could get in trouble for fighting! You are not even supposed to have a sword!" I told him, but then it clicked! "Now I remember where I have seen you! I remember watching my brother play the game Zelda when I was 8 years old! One of his favorite moves was the one you're doing right now! Are you doing that move where that blue fire comes out of your sword??" "Yes, but how did you know who Zelda." he trailed off as I cut in. "OH MY GOODNESS! I AM MEETING A NINTENDO PERSON!! THIS IS SO WEIRD!!! .but...how is this possible?" by now I was jumping up and down shaking my wrists letting my fingers fling anywhere they wanted. I stopped quickly, puzzled by the fact that this could not be happening. There wasn't much of an explanation for it. "Wait! What is a nintendo??" he asked, looking very confused! "Uh.it is very hard to explain. You will have to see it for yourself at our house." I said. "And then you could stay with us unless you had somewhere else to go." "Well, I don't have anywhere to go since I don't have a horse, and I don't think your mom would be happy taking a complete stranger that was found knocked out on the ground, what do you think?" he said looking at me sarcastically, waiting for my opinion. "Well first of all," I started. "You are not a complete stranger. I mean, I have never seen you person to person but I have seen you enough to know who you are. And if you think it is so doubtful that we could have you as our guest, than have it your way. But I still it is worth a try, no matter how doubtful it is." I had a stern look on my face and he finally said, "Oh all right!" a huge grin came over my face as I ran to mom that was coming out of the store. 


End file.
